


The Dream We All Seem to Share

by vogue91



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Book: Breaking Dawn, F/M, Friendship, Unrequited Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Your thoughts always run to him, Leah. And Emily. You always say you hate them, that you feel betrayed by them, but I know you still love your cousin and that you will always love him.”





	The Dream We All Seem to Share

“Can you please tell me what’s your issue? You’re unbearable, lately.” Jacob tells me. Then he pauses, as if he’s thinking about it, and adds “I mean, you’ve always been, but lately you’re even more.” a sarcastic look appears on his face. I feel anger rising inside me, like a fire that, I know that by now, I won’t be able to put out. At times I’d like to have human reactions. I would’ve gotten closer, I would’ve slapped him and I would’ve gone away, spiteful. Instead, I’m forced to turn into a monster, to attack that know-it-all teen who, unfortunately, is also my pack’s alpha male.

It three werewolves adrift can be called a pack.

I’m quick to turn. I jump him, knocking him down in the exact moment he turns as well. We start biting, chasing, insulting each other through out thoughts.

 _“I can’t establish if I like you less as a human or as an animal. If only we didn’t belong to the same pack I’d say animal, at least I wouldn’t hear you talk or think.”_ my reaction to those words, filled with nothing but hatred, is thinking intensely to Bella Swan, to her looks when she will be turned into a vampire or, at best, when she’ll be dead.

Jake’s following howl is excruciating. He goes far from me, then turns into a human again, and I do the same.

“You have no idea of what I feel, Leah. And you don’t give a damn. You can only think about yourself, everything’s always about you. I’d like to know why you hate Bella so much.” he says, bitterly. I sigh.

“Why do I hate her, Jacob? I hate her because she’s with that bloodsucker. They’re the reason why we’re bound to this condition forever.” I lie, then I go on, sarcastic. “And don’t tell me you don’t hate them for the very same reason. I don’t understand how can you still love her. She’s made her choices. And you’ll be the one to pay for them.” he lowers his eyes, sad.

“Do you love Sam?” he asks, all of a sudden. I open my eyes wide and blush.

“It’s none of your business.” I say, irritated. He turns his back on me, and stares into the void.

“Your thoughts always run to him, Leah. And Emily. You always say you hate them, that you feel betrayed by them, but I know you still love your cousin and that you will always love him.” he murmurs. I, involuntarily, start crying, quiet.

“Wanna know why I hate her, Jake? Wanna know why I hate your beloved Bella?” I spit the words as if they’re poison. “I hate her because she’s _happy_. She will give birth to a child that’s killing her, she’s doomed, and yet she feels like she has anything she’s ever desired.” I sigh.  “Look at us, Jake. You and I are the same. No one else seems to suffer. Sam has got Emily. Quil has got Claire. Jared, Paul and Embry are content with eating, running and betting on everything. And my brother adapts, he’s even become friend to what his nature would impose him to abhor.” now he’s looking at me. “Then why you and I are like this?” I ask him. “Why are we the only ones who suffer the weight of what we are? Why can’t we accept this life like them?” I ask, in between tears. He gets closer.

“It’s not about being werewolves, Leah. We pay all our sin of loving who we don’t have.” he says, his voice low. I avert my eyes from his.

“Are we destined to never be happy?” my voice is broken.

“We’re destined to love. But if you could see past your suffering, you’d realize there’s nothing better in the world.” he smiles, in the end.

“How can you say that? How can you go past the pain?”

“I can’t. When I’m alone I feel like the weight of her absence crushes me. But when I’m with her...” his smile widens. “I forget that she’s not mine.” I look at him, doubtful.

“I can’t stand you, Jake. I find you annoying, I think you’ve got a terrible habit of acting like a diva and I will never understand why you love Bella this much.” I say, then I pause. “But... if you can really love her while respecting her choices, no matter how absurd they are... well, perhaps you’re not all bad.” I say, and he bursts out laughing. He reaches out his hand, waiting for me to take it, which I don’t right away.

“I’m the alpha male, you’ve got to respect my dispositions. And what I want for you to do right now, is to go over your qualms, that you take my hand and that we go doing a little wolf’s stuff.” he says, only half-serious.

“And you expect for me to follow you?” I ironize.

“You’ll never know, maybe while you were busy belittling all about the werewolf’s life you’ve lost something funny.” he insists.

I sigh, exasperated, but then I take his hand and hold it tight. We walk together toward the forest. Looking around, I see the trees, I breathe their essence and I try to convince myself that this is my life now. Then I stare at Jake, I stare at our hands, still tight. Whether I want it or not, he’s a part of this life as well.

We start running, leaving all behind. 


End file.
